Jokes in the Joke Shop
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Harry and Ron visit the twins in their new joke shop, and look what they get! Oneshot


**Written:** July 16th, 2005

**Posted:** July 16th, 2005

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the copyrights to these books, and I'm not her! (If only, if only...)

Hello, I am back with another one-shot! Since Harry Potter craze is here again, I figured I'd give a fan fiction a shot!

* * *

"Okay, on the count of three, then. One, two, THREE!" Fred Weasley shouted out.

"Wingardium leviosa!" The twins yelled, making a slashy motion with their wands

George's wand made Harry float upside down in the air, while Ron was zooming around like Superman, except without his arms stretched out (and his underwear on the inside of his clothes) by Fred.

Harry, who was 2 inches away from George's nose, grabbed his glasses to prevent them from falling off and shattering.

"Welcome" George grinned, "to our joke shop! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

They sat Ron and Harry back down.

"Oh, thank you, Fred, for making me look like a moron in front of everyone," Ron said, his ears flaming. He glared at a couple of giggling third years.

"Oh, it can't be helped, Ron." George said, winking at Harry, who got the joke.

"If you'll look this way," Fred said, " you can see our first items we made. Canary Creams, our world famous joke wands, the-"

"Okay, we know, we've been in here loads of times before," Ron said. "Now, you sent us an owl, what was it about?

The twin's faces went grim.

"Right," Fred said, "this way, please. We can tell you over tea."

Harry and Ron were led to a back room, while Lee Jordan ran the joke shop. They sat down at a small black table with four seats.

Fred levitated some tea over to the table.

"Sit, so we can tell you this gruesome news." George said seriously,

"Oi, Fred, George, come here for a second, will you?" Lee called from the front.

"Help yourselves to the tea," Fred said, "we'll only be a second." They scuttled away.

Ron shrugged at Harry, and poured some tea. Harry did the same. They drank their tea. After the first sip, something happened.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked. "I don't think we're teenagers anymore!"

And they weren't, it seemed the tea had turned them into young children. And like young children, Harry and Ron continued drinking the tea, waiting for adults to arrive to help them.

After a minute, Harry poured the last cup.

"Hey, that's not fair! I wanted the rest of it!" Ron pouted.

"Well, you can't have it, it's mine!" Harry said, sticking his tongue out at Ron. He took a big sip of the tea, spilling part of it down his front.

"Look at this, this is all your fault!" Harry screamed. His face scrunched up and he started crying. Ron did the same.

"Is not my fault!"

"Is too your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

George and Fred hurried in.

"Sorry about that, fellows, just had a bit of business to attend to. Now, onto the news." Fred said.

"We," George said, "regret to inform you, that we have decided to test our latest project on you. The time tea. It makes whoever drinks it de-age until they are 4 years old. But worry not, it's only temporary. You'll be your old selves again in no time!"

The 4 year old Harry and Ron drew out their wands.

"We may only be four, but we still know magic!" Harry said in an unnaturally high voice.Petrificus totalus!" George and Fred went as rigid as a board, and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hahaha," Ronnie Weasley laughed, snorting, "You sure got them, good, Harry. Now what?"

"Now", Harry said, "we give the a taste of their own medicine. Fetch me one of those candy boxes, how about the laughing licorice?"

Ron stood on his tippie toes, then ran to give the box to Harry. Harry approached the twins, their eyes wide. He fed them each one strand of licorice, then released them from the full body bind.

They got up, laughing.

"Nice-ha ha- one, Har-ha ha-ry," Fred laughed.

Harry and Ron laughed, too, as the time tea wore off.

"Here,-ha ha-, to apologize, shake-ha ha- my hand,"George said extending his hand. Ron, being the wizard he was, shook it.

BUZZ!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Fred and George positively howled with laughter. Whether it was because of the licorice or not no one could tell.

"Never-ha!- pull a joke on a jokester! Muggle tricks always work on wizards! Of course, we souped it up a bit."

Ron's hair stood on end. Smoke was coming out of his ears.

"Or," Harry muttered to Ron, "Never fool a fool."

* * *

Kinda weird. I'm tired, that's my excuse. Stupid storm kept me up late last night. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! All you have to do is press a button, and type in a sentence or two! Thank you! 


End file.
